deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Sport Shouting vs. Spartans
Wassboss has fallen, and now the Spartans take on Sport Shouting in this continuation of the Spartan Survival Tourney. Sport Shouting, or Ben Santiago, and his battalion of battle-weary soldiers who fight to protect the Deadliest Fiction Wiki The Spartan Army: A neverending wall of bronze that fights for Ancient Sparta WHO IS DEADLIEST? (Rhetorical... actually, let me rephrase that...) HOW DEADLIEST IS SPORT SHOUTING? Better. Rules: *This is an ancient survival challenge, where you face endless waves of spartans. *No guns (obviously). *While it is not a requirement, armor is recommended. *You can work with a team of 3 friends. *For each team mate, they can bring 9 soldiers with them. Yes you can decide their weapons and armor too, and it doesn't need to be the same as yours. *No matter what, you WILL eventually die. The goal is to kill as many Spartans as possible. Spartans Spartan Weapons are: Armor: Bronze Chestplate, Bronze Greaves, Bronze Helmet, Bronze Gauntlets. The battle will be at Thermopylae Pass. Sport Shouting and his allies: Armor: Steel Curiass Team: 1. Conquistador with broken gun 2. Conquistador with broken gun (no, I didn't accidentally repeat it, he said 2 of them) 3. Persian Immortal with Mace and Bow and Arrow 4. Carthaginian with Falcata 5. French Knight with Morningstar 6. French Knight with Morningstar 7. French Knight with Morningstar (duh, 3 of them) 8. Roman Centurion with Gladius 9. Aztec Jaguar with Maquahuitl He had more warriors, but I had to shorten the list because he had too many. So, how many Spartans can Sport Shouting kill? His men? Who goes down, and in what order? How long does the battle take? I want all of these questions addressed for a full evaluation. Edges are allowed but Edges alone won't count. Let's make this a good one, guys! Battle: The dawn was pink, orange and red across the early morning sky. Ben Santiago sighed and looked across the horizon at the wall of bronze approaching his band of soldiers. The Spartans army approached closer to the Deadliest Fiction headquarters. "Gorlda has fallen..." the Roman breathed. "Not Wassboss..." Santiago muttered. "My lord?" the Roman asked, puzzled. "Nothing... nothing. Ready the men." Santiago answered. He raised his bow and strung an arrow, firing into the approaching Spartan army. It stuck right through the sandaled foot of one of the Greek soldiers, who howled in pain and bent to pull it out of his flesh. He was trampled over by the impatient soldiers behind him. As one army, they readied their javelins behind their shoulders. "Shields up!" Santiago ordered. The men raised their shields, some large, others barely big enough to cover their forearms, and braced for impact as the javelins flew through the air and fell in an arc down toward the DF Wiki-ers. One wooden missile went through one of the Conquistadors, skewering him through the skull. He fell back and dropped his malfunctioning arquebus. Another javelin injured Santiago in the foot, but he grunted and shoved the pain aside. The Spartan army lowered their shields, readied their spears, and began their massive assault on foot. "Attack!" Santiago shouted. He stayed behind with the Persian soldier and they fired their bows into the approaching sea of shining metal. A few Greeks fell but it was not very effective. The second Conquistador tried to swing his broken gun as a club but it shattered against the massive Aspis shields. He fell back in terror as a Xiphos cut across his forearm. The blood dripped down his sleeve and he fell to the ground. The Spartans simply surged over him, crushing him in their bronze-laden bodies. Sport Shouting Casualties: 2 Spartan Casualties: Est. 7 The Aztec leaped in a frenzy over the front line of the Spartans and swung his Maquahuitl in a wide arc. The bare skin of the Spartans, exposed in the neck, arms, and legs, was shredded in the Mesoamerican's fury. The cotton armor stopped many of the slashing attacks from the Greeks, but one strike hit the Aztec's thigh. The large Maquahutil was wrenched from his hands and a heavy spear driven through his belly. The Aztec fell back off of the spear with a hole in his torso and managed to whip out his stone dagger and slay the man who injured him before he fell of his wounds. The Knights with their Morningstars were especially confusing the Spartans. The Morningstars had limited effect in this massive shield wall but the 360-degree attack it had certainly left men bleeding from the face, their skulls broken open from the front. The Persian and Santiago dropped their bows as the Spartans pushed closer for fear of friendly fire. However the Persian was torn to pieces almost instantly, meeting the same fate as many of his comrades at the real battle of Thermopylae so many years ago. An arm was torn from its socket by brute force and the Persian screamed in agony and terror as he disappeared under an angry mob of the brutes, stabbing and hacking and simply beating the man with whatever they cared to use. His head split open with a rock smashed into his face, and he knew no more. Sport Shouting Casualties: 4 Spartan Casualties: Est. 30 Santiago whips out his Kilij and the Spartan limbs come slicing off. The blood pours out over his face, leaving him drenched. However, behind him one of the French Knights and the Carthaginian are being overwhelmed. The Knight is crushed by a powerful blow from the Aspis, and the Carthaginian is cut down with a Xiphos. The Roman, hacking with his gladius and ducking behind his scutum, makes his way to Santiago. Santiago's team is now totally surrounded. "Sir!" the Centurion shouts, thrusting forward with his gladius to go through the nose and into the brain of an oncoming Spartan. "I need to warn the others that we've fallen!" "Go!" shouted Santiago. He swung in an arc with the Kilij. Heads rolled and the decapitated bodies clawed at the air frantically for the few brief seconds of brainless life that their heart sustained. "Just call for reinforcements! We can fight this off!" The Roman pushed back with his shield and fought out of the crowd. He took off running, turned to throw his Pilum (which went into a shield and bent) and kept fleeing. Santiago took a spear thrust to the knee. He cut the spear with his sword and tried to fight, but he was pushed down. Looking over in pain, he noticed the other two Knights on the ground, struggling weakly under their heavy armor, being crushed under the blunt trauma from the Spartans. They stopped moving. Sport Shouting Casualties: 8 Spartan Casualties: Est. 63 Santiago spat blood up as another sword hit his stomach. A javelin flew high above his head after the Roman in the distance. The shaft went through his back and out the front of his stomach. The Centurion fell forward as he ran, arms splayed out, falling spread-eagled. Ben Santiago fought to stand up and roared in rage. "I AM SPORT SHOUTING!" he yelled. "AND THE DEADLIEST FICTION WIKI WILL PREVAIL!" Another sword sweep cut through him, ending his cries. Sport Shouting Casualties: 10 Spartan Casualties: Est. 65 The Spartan commander, who had cooly watched Wassboss die, approached the dead body of Sport Shouting. After the clash of metal on metal, the silence hissed in the Spartan's ears. "Such bloodshed over a doomed cause..." the Spartan said. "Two down... and who knows how many more to go! But we will not stop!" He turned to face his men, his Xiphos raised over his head. "WE ARE SPARTANS!" The men raised their weapons high, bloody, sweaty and tired, and repeated the cry. Expert's Opinion Sport Shouting's men were ill-prepared with broken weapons and rag-tag arsenals that didn't suit any fighting tactic, and as such only superior metals in armor and weapons kept people like the Knights, Roman, and Sport Shouting in the fight. He fared slightly less well than Wassboss did, but he still took out six times the amount of Spartans than he had men fighting with him. Next round, El Alamein vs. Spartans! Category:Blog posts